


Addiction

by redamancye



Category: Redamancye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamancye/pseuds/redamancye
Kudos: 1





	Addiction

Give you some color see see

Phone sex

接受无能者慎入

禁止上升

易烊千玺刚洗完澡软软的趴在床上给王俊凯打电话。被毛巾暴力擦过的头发半干不干的贴在脑门上，整个人看上去乖的不得了。

易烊千玺最不喜欢吹头发这件事，觉得娘唧唧的，总觉得大男人头发一甩就干了，但是王俊凯显然不这样认为，每次都把他的小羊羔捉回来，按住他不顾某羊鄙夷的眼神把羊毛吹干。

但是现在王俊凯正拍戏呢?不在，不在啊。

两人已经一星期不见面了，搞得易烊千玺怪想的，一想就想折腾他的老大哥。

想到这，某羊坏笑着拨通倒霉对象的电话。

“喂，王俊凯，嘛呢?”易烊千玺老大爷似的开口。他依旧趴在床上，浴袍带子被他刚才拱来拱去已经开了，露出大片粉色的胸膛，可惜本人并没有在意。

那边的王俊凯刚收工吃完盒饭盒子还没来得及扔小祖宗就打电话了。

“刚收工，打算洗个澡，咋了宝儿。”

“哎呀，想你了嘛。”

“嗯?想我?想我什么?”

王俊凯个老男人不解风情疑问三连，看我今天不好好整整你。易烊千玺暗自得意。

“哎呀，你快洗澡，洗完澡告诉你。”说完啪的一声挂了电话。

王俊凯快速的冲了个澡，生怕小祖宗不高兴，立马打了个视频电话过去。

刚接通看到画面，王俊凯作为一个正常的成年男人顿觉肾上腺素飙升。

小孩浴袍已经划到了肩膀下，头发依旧没干，再往下隐隐约约看不清，不过他他确定那小崽子什么也没穿。

摆明了是要挑拨他还不负责的。

“易烊千玺，你最好把头发吹干，衣服穿好，睡觉。”王俊凯一句话说的咬牙切齿。

可视频那头的人丝毫不怕：“不嘛，哥哥，你刚才问我想你什么，我我想和你睡觉，都好久没睡了。”说完还抽了一下鼻子。

这谁扛得住?

“你........”王俊凯觉得牙都要被咬碎了。

好吧，王俊凯妥协了：“去吧空调调高两度，陪你玩玩。”

“哥哥真好。”易烊千玺笑的人畜无害。却把视频扔掉了一边，可怜被撩了一身邪火的王俊凯只能看见自己床单。

............

“宝贝儿，拿个枕头垫腰下面。”易烊千玺照做。“宝贝，你摸摸自己，从哪开始呢，我想想，从小红豆开始好不好。”

易烊千玺手刚放上去，忍不住哼了一声，“宝宝，你的小红豆害羞吗，每次我碰它你都脸红。”王俊凯继续说着荤话。

“唔，不害羞，想要哥哥摸摸。”易烊千玺尾音已经开始抖了，手忍不往下探去.

王俊凯好像知道他要这么做似的：“宝宝，你是不是忍不住了，你的小东西是不是站起来了，摸摸它，像我平时那样。嗯?”

易烊千玺已经彻底沉迷了：“唔，王。俊凯。。哥哥。。。。我不会。。。想要你。”刚才坏笑的小羊已经不见了，有的只是被王俊凯几句话就撩的溃不成军的小崽子。

“宝宝，想要我干什么?这么不乖，好好摸。”王俊凯突然好像严肃了起来。

“宝宝想要你摸我，想你，想和你睡觉。”

“等哥哥回来我们就睡觉。继续，我猜宝宝的小东西肯定忍不住了，对吗?把iPad拿过来我想看看宝宝。”

易烊千玺这会被鬼迷了心窍，艰难的把iPad翻过来，对着那隐秘的地方。

王俊凯觉得自己身上的某处要爆炸，可惜那人近在眼前却远在天边，想吃吃不到。

“宝宝，这算是给哥哥直播吗?人家看到了会被禁的 。不乖”

易烊千玺更羞了“啊。。。不会，只。。只有你，只有你能看到。”随着王俊凯的话，易烊千玺手下的动作越来越快，虽然不得章法，但挡不住原始的快感，射在了小腹上。

视频里的易烊千玺胸脯小幅度的一上一下喘息着，刚刚射过的性器并没有马上软下来倔强的半立着，似乎在等待主人的第二次临幸，可怜的小红豆被捏的颤巍巍的立起来，身下由于情动也是一片泥泞。

易烊千玺翻了个身把枕头垫在肚子下面，两腿分开，毫不害羞的对视频里的人露出那个隐秘的穴口，他的手伸到后面，沾着刚才的精液，试着放进去一根手指，刚进一个指节，就受不了的闷哼起来。

王俊凯的眼光越来越危险：“停下来，易烊千玺我让你停下来，只有我能碰。”

“唔，哥哥，我。。。我。停不下来，唔，好想哥哥，唔，想哥哥进来操我。”说完又往里探了探，整根没入。

“停下来。”

“哥哥凶我，都不回来睡我，还凶我。啊。。。。”易烊千玺好像碰到了什么地方，王俊凯看到他很明显的抖了一下。

“宝宝，轻一点别弄伤自己，听我的，难受吗?”王俊凯妥协了。

“。。。唔。。不难受。”自己又抽插了两下，感觉肠道软软的热热的比刚才放松了不少。

“宝宝，拔出来，宝宝”王俊凯的声音越来越粗重，好像在隐忍着什么。

易烊千玺听话的拔了出来，镜头正对着王俊凯，他清楚的看着他的穴口一张一合，仿佛在渴望着什么东西填满。

“两个手指伸进去，慢慢的，我的宝贝。”

有了刚才的润滑和开阔，一下子两个手指甲就进去了，易烊千玺自己抽插了几下，觉得可以，又加了一跟手指进去。

“宝宝，两根就够了我不在，别伤了自己。”

“不。。。不够，想要你的大肉棒干我，呜呜呜，王。。。。俊凯你怎么还不回来，唔。。。。想。。你。”这也不知道时间今晚第几次易烊千玺说想他了，看来小朋友真得好好教训教训了。

三根手指抽插越来越快，易烊千玺弓起腰，身下的东西又立了起来。很快，易烊千玺不满足与这样的动作，手指依旧留在身体里，开了床头柜，拿出了他事先消毒好的按摩棒。

这东西是他以前好奇买的，但是王俊凯一直不让用，说对身体不好，就一次也没用过，今天要开张了。

视频里的人显然也看见了他的动作：“易烊千玺，你干什么?给我放下”

易烊千玺并没有理他，慢慢拔出手指，被插的软红的小口好像还在流着水，但是他的主人却并没有心疼它，扶着那玩意一插到底，尺寸当然和手指没法比，几乎刚插进去，前面就射了出来。

他好像忘记了视频那头的王俊凯，自顾自玩了起来，来来回回抽插了十几下，可能觉得太累了，就把玩具整个放进去，开了中间的按钮，慢慢的趴在床上，视频内外只有震动棒嗡嗡的声音和两人沉重的喘息。

.............。.。

过了一会，可怜的前面又颤颤巍巍射了几股稀薄的液体，彻底软下来了，易烊千玺拔出来，随便扔在了床上，好像特别累似得，睡过去了，甚至连视频都没有关。

那头的王俊凯好像还没从刚才的画面中缓过来，眼里的欲望像着了火似得，低头看看自己的小兄弟正精神着呢，可怜他只能去浴室用五指和自己的小兄弟进行深入的交流。

等他再次躺在床上的时候发誓等回家一定要让小家伙知道撩拨自己的后果，在床上的那种。

半夜iPad没电自动关机了，视频也就断了，不过谁也不知道，可能是做了一场梦吧。


End file.
